A Gloomy Christmas
by Exotos135
Summary: The holidays are about to come in Jollywood, but the Glooms, or at least Hildy, are not really in the holiday mood...


**(Jollywood, the Gloom's Household)**

Hildy Gloom was sitting alone on the couch in front of the fireplace, her hair covering her eyes, leaving her displeased frown as the most noticeable part of her face. The door was opened and her husband, Grim Gloom, went inside while dragging a huge tree, managing to get into the middle of the room and then walking to the door and closing it.

"Grim." stated Hildy, startling the husband instantly. "Where have you been?"

"Oh w-well, I went outside to do what you asked me: get the greatest tree in all of Jollywood." replied Grim, dragging the tree inside as he continued. "Sadly, I only managed to get this tree, but hey It's better than nothing!"

"Nothing is the only thing we have." muttered Hildy

"...Umm, what are you saying, my love?" asked Grim

Hildy got off the couch and went to her husband, looking at him directly with her eyes revealed to have pupils surrounded by fire. "Nothing is the only we have! I just can't stand it anymore! The queen always has the best things! She has a castle, a dog, a loyal servant, thousands of gold, a magic mirror that doesn't insult her, the golden goose, and more! And what do I have? A home that's not a castle and a pig! That's what I have! That's all I'll ever have, because neither of us are competent enough to get anything good! NOT NOW, NOR NEVER!" she ranted as she walked back and forth.

While she screamed at the top of her lungs, Hildy lifted the couch, which started her husband so much he hid behind the tree, and threw it to a wall, which broke in pieces and left a couch-shaped hole on it. After a while of looking absolutely furious, Hildy's face soon turned into a depressed frown, the woman walking to a wall and hitting her head repeatedly as she loudly cried, Grim peeking out of the tree to see the sight.

As the man came out of the tree, he walked to the crying woman and put his hand on her shoulder, only to be slapped away the instant he touched her, the woman giving him an angry glare before she quickly returned to her sad face and went back to crying as she hit the wall.

Grim looked up and scratched his chin as he tried to get an idea, which he did not long after since he remembered something important. He grabbed Hildy's head just as she was about to hit the wall again, softly patting her before he turned his wife towards him. "Honey, come with me." requested Grim with a smile.

Hildy remained silent and looked away, Grim taking that as a yes and walking to the door, opening it and closing it once he and Hildy were outside. The couple started to walk to the tallest hill nearby, Grim looking expectantly as Hildy continued to look away.

"Grim, where are you taking me?" asked Hildy.

"I'm taking you to a place where, I've heard, a spectacular phenomenon occurs near the holidays." explained Grim, the woman sniffing as the two soon arrived at the top of a hill. "Hildy, look up, It'll happen in a moment."

The phenomenon Grim mentioned soon happened, which turned out to be an aurora that shined at the skies of Jollywood as it started to snow, with the citizens of the city rejoicing as they saw the aurora. Hildy actually bothered to look up, and instantly became entranced by the sight.

"Behold, my love! The Jollywood Aurora." said Grim, unaware that Hildy was not paying attention to him. "It happens twice during the holidays, and this is the first time it happens."

"It's so...beautiful." uttered Hildy, being too caught up on her trance to notice Grim putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hildy briefly got out of her trance befor turning to her husband, who was looking at the aurora. She then turned to her shoulder, seeing his hand on it and then grabbing it with he own as she blushed. "Honey?" asked Hildy, getting her husband's attention.

"Yes, my love?" asked Grim in a slightly nervous tone as he turned to his wife.

Hildy removed her husband's hand off her shoulder, and then turned to him, wiping off her tears before she continued. "I just realized something." Hildy grabbed her husband's hand before she continued. "We have something the queen doesn't, and will never have."

"And that is?" asked Grim, raising an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Each other."

Immediately after those words were spoken, Hildy hugged her husband and kissed him, Grim quickly returning the hug and the kiss as the aurora started to shine ever brighter. Once the couple had finished their kiss, they turned back to the aurora, and looked at it until it vanished from existence. "Let's go back home, we have a tree to decorate." said Hildy.

With that said, Grim grabbed Hildy's waist and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style as they went back home. Once they arrived and went inside, the first thing they noticed were a pair of letters in the tree, Grim carefully putting Hildy down before they walked to the tree and grabbed the letters. "It's an invitation?" remarked Grim, seeing the word "Invitation" in red bold font in the letter.

The glooms exchanged worried looks, and then took out the notes inside. "Oh my goodness gravy!" exclaimed the couple in unison with big, wide smiles.

**The End**


End file.
